Jalousie
by SalemaW
Summary: Sirius est jaloux et ne laissera personne approcher son loup, Tonks y compris.


**Auteur:** moi

**Disclaimers:** J.K Rowling

**Couple:** SB/RL

**Note: **un petit one-shot qui n'a d'intérêt que d'être mignon.

Le square Grimmauld n'avait jamais été autant animé qu'en ce milieu d'été. Hier, après avoir fêté les quinze ans d'Harry, une bonne partie des invités étaient restés. Sirius était ravi, d'autant plus que son cher Remus avait décidé de s'installer dans cette maison, bien, qu'aux yeux des autres, ce ne soit que par commodité. Pourtant, la vérité était tout autre: le lycan et lui avait repris leur ancienne relation et souhaitaient passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Seul Harry semblait avoir des soupçons. Mais quelle importance? Revenons plutôt au problème grandissant de l'animagus. Au départ, il avait laissé courir et n'avait rien dit, mais plus le temps passait plus ça devenait insupportable. Non, il ne supporterait pas encore longtemps les tentatives de Tonks pour séduire Remus. Tant pis s'il devait dévoiler leur histoire, tant pis si on le traîtait de gamin, mais il était hors de question qu'elle continue à se pavaner ainsi devant SON Moony! Déjà à l'époque...

"_Epoque des Maradeurs, sixième année._

_- Où est Moony?_

_- Je ne sais pas Pad'. __Sûrement à la bibliothèque._

_- Tu crois?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Prongs!_

_- Quoi?_

_- Regarde derrière toi!_

_James se retourna et vit Remus entrer dans la salle commune en pleine discussion avec une cinquième année. Celle-ci souriait et entortillait ses cheveux autour de son doigt._

_- James. C'est qui cette dinde?_

_- Dinde?_

_Le cerf sourit._

_- C'est Lola Jones. Elle est plutôt jolie. Elle ne mérite pas un surnom de volatile._

_- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais regarde-là minauder devant Moony. Elle se prend pour qui?_

_- Sirius... Ne nous fait pas une crise de jalousie. Pas encore. La dernière fois tu as failli être ridicule._

_- C'est faux!_

_Lola se mit à glousser et Remus sourit. Tel un ressort, Padfoot se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit le duo._

_- Bonjour, Jones. Tu as fini de parler à Remus?_

_- Non._

_- Et bien c'est dommage car je le réquisitionne._

_Il attrapa le bras de son petit ami mais celui-ci se dégagea._

_- Pad', je finis ma conversation avec Lola et j'arrive. __D'accord?_

_- Non._

_- Sirius..._

_- Ca va, ça va._

_Le dit Sirius se rassit et se mit à bouder sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami._

_- Tu es idiot Paddy. Tu sais pertinemment que Remus n'aime que toi. __Pourquoi n'as-tu pas plus confiance?_

_- Mais j'ai confiance en lui! Une confiance absolue! C'est aux autres que je ne fais pas confiance. Moony est tellement gentil et serviable que j'ai peur qu'on profite de lui..._

_- Il sait se défendre tu sais._

_- Puis c'est mon devoir! Le loup est une espèce protégée et mon specimen est unique en son genre! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit! __Ni …_

_- Ni le partager, n'est-ce pas? C'est tout juste si tu ne tues pas Peter ou moi si on s'accapare trop longtemps Remus, alors qu'on est des Maraudeurs. __Alors les autres..._

_- Une espèce protégée? Vraiment?_

_Sirius se retourna et vit le lycan qui l'observait en souriant._

_- Tu as tout entendu Rem?_

_- Oui. Remercie James pour ça._

_- Faux-frère!_

_- C'était trop tentant._

_- Pad', appela Remus, ne t'en fais pas, d'accord? Même si tu es très mignon de t'inquiéter ainsi."_

A ce souvenir, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Après cet épisode, il avait appris peu à peu à se contenir et à accepter de "prêter" son amant si quelqu'un lui demandait une explication. Pourtant, depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, sa possessivité et sa jalousie étaient redevenue les mêmes que lorsqu'il avait quinze ou seize ans. Il était parvenu à le cacher jusque là, mais il sentait que le point de rupture n'était pas loin. Vraiment.

Le lendemain. Remus, installé dans un fauteuil, discutait avec Harry, Hermione et Ron, assis dans le canapé. Sirius, transformé en chien, dormait aux pieds du lycan. Soudain, Tonks entra avec un bol de biscuits et du thé.

- Voilà le goûter!

Elle posa tout sur la table basse et en profita pour s'asseoir un instant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Padfoot ouvrit un oeil, puis les deux, avant de relever la tête.

- Dis Remus, je peux rester avec vous?

- Bien sûr. Mais tu devrais prendre quelque chose pour t'asseoir. L'accoudoir ne doit pas être très confortable.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va.

Alors qu'elle s'installa un peu mieux, s'approchant ainsi très près du lycan, Padfoot émit un grognement. Tout le monde s'arrêta alors de parler.

- Sirius? S'étonna Harry. Qu'est ce que tu as?

Pour toute réponse, le chien se leva, s'assit bien en face de Tonks et grogna plus fort. La jeune femme, surprise, posa sa main sur le bras de Remus. Erreur. Padfoot se leva et aboya de façon menaçante, puis montra les dents.

- Calme-toi! Ordonna Remus. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend?

Padfoot plongea son regard dans celui du loup avant de retourner la tête vers Tonks. Lupin soupira.

- Tonks.

- Oui Remus?

- Pourrais-tu t'asseoir ailleurs s'il te plaît?

- Mais pourquoi?

- Pour ne pas finir dévorée par Padfoot.

Bien qu'étonnée, la jeune femme obtempéra et Harry ne put retenir un rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle! Remarqua Hermione.

- Si tu le dis...

Le brun avait donc raison: son parrain sortait avec Remus. Et apparemment il était très possessif.

Estimant que Tonks était assez loin, Sirius se recoucha.

Vingt minutes plus tard.

Un énorme cafard apparut à côté de la métamorphomage. Hermione et elle poussèrent un cri de dégoût. Ron, Harry et Remus se levèrent et le lycan s'approcha. De peur, Tonks se blottit dans ses bras. Padfoot lui sauta alors dessus et elle tomba au sol. Il s'approcha de son cou en grognant. Voyant le drame arriver, Harry retint son parrain par le collier, tandis que Remus aidait Tonks à se relever.

- Sirius, pourquoi attaquer Tonks? Interrogea Hermione.

- Elle a raison, pousuivit Ron. Elle n'a rien fait.

Paddy redevint Sirius et celui-ci, énervé, attrapa son amant par la taille.

- Parce que je ne prête Moony à personne! Vous m'entendez? A personne!

Alors que Remus poussa un profond soupir de désespoir, Harry hurla un "j'avais raison!".

- De quoi tu parles?

- Et bien, professeur Lupin, j'avais l'impression que vous et Sirius formiez un couple mais je n'en n'étais pas certain. A présent, j'ai la réponse!

- C'est vrai? Murmura Tonks.

- Oui, répondit méchamment Sirius. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à l'approcher de trop près, c'est clair?

- Sirius, tu es ridicule. Je croyais que cette mauvaise habitude t'avais passé.

- Elle est revenue.

- Je vois ça … Bien, Harry, Ron, Hermione, allez aider Molly en cuisine. Tonks, désolé pour l'attitude enfantile de Sirius. Tu peux aussi aller aider Molly?

- D'accord.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et fermèrent la porte et furent rejoint par les jumeaux et leur oreilles à rallonge. Ils pouvaient ainsi espionner en toute tranquilité.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'ait passé par la tête, Pad'?

- Elle était trop près de toi. Elle te drague.

- Sirius, ton attitude était déjà ridicule quand on était en cinquième et sixième années, mais alors maintenant …

- Je ne suis pas ridicule!

- Oui tu l'es. James te l'avais d'ailleurs bien fait remarquer à l'époque.

- C'est faux!

L'animagus s'assit sur le canapé et commença à bouder.

- Et voilà, maintenant tu boudes. Comme avant.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le loup s'assit à côté du chien et l'enlaça.

- Pad', tu sais bien que je t'aime. Tu es mon compagnon, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je sais.

- Et bien alors? Arrête de jouer au chien jaloux, tu as passé l'âge.

- …

- Sois le un peu moins alors.

- J'essaierais. Mais seulement si elle arrête de te charmer!

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius ne changerait donc jamais.

- Allez, arrête de bouder chien idiot et embrasse-moi.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, le brun obéit.

Derrière la porte, quelques gloussements, puis plus rien. Mais le loup et le chien étaient bien trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte...

**FIN Reviews?**


End file.
